A New Topic
by Black Swordsman
Summary: After running out of good books Eve got a new book centered around a new topic for her. Romance. Strangly she's feeling many of the things she's reading, and they're all centered around a certain Black Cat. Train/Eve


Well, I just wanted to upload a new Train/Eve. There just ain't enough of those. So I just thought I'd make a multi-chapter of it. So here it is.

* * *

Prologue

The Cat and the Love Book

"Boring."

Eve tossed another book onto the ever-growing pile, her eyes narrowing as she searched the bookcase for another. She looked and looked, but nothing caught her eye. 'Why are all these books so boring?' Eve asked herself.

While she asked herself this, she knew the answer well. She had probably read about all of these topics from her other books. Maybe reading all the time hadn't been the very best option, since she would have ran out of material eventually. Eve flinched. 'Out of books… Nothing knew to read?'

Her eyes scanned the entire bookcase. Nothing. She had read pretty much about every single topic. And the new books that came out every now and then were either awfully similar to the ones before, pointless sequels or just plain stupid.

Eve signed. What was she supposed to do now in her spare time?

"Hey come on, are you done yet princess?" Train's voiced echoed throughout the library. He was starting to regret volunteering to take Eve to the local library of this town. Not only was this library bigger than the others he had seen, but he didn't think Eve would take so long just to pick out a stupid book. Seriously, this girl took more time finding a book than she did picking clothes, shoes and jewelry; although she rarely used the latter. He had always heard it was the other way around.

"Not yet." Eve responded, not even bothering to lift her head or look his way. Train frowned. How long did she plan on keeping him waiting? If this kept up, he would just leave and she could return home whenever she wanted, or sleep here even. But unfortunately for him, Sven would probably force him to come back and pick her up anyway. Besides, whether he would admit it to himself or not, he didn't have the heart to just leave her here.

Signing, he decided maybe he could try something else. "Hey princess." Eve turned her gaze briefly over to him, giving him a barely audible "What?" as she did. "Why don't you just pick out two books, then you won't have so much trouble picking one."

"That won't solve the problem."

"Problem?" Now he was dumbstruck. Was she trying to find a solution to a problem with books? That probably wouldn't be such a good idea, since she took things way to literally.

"Hey princess, what problem do you mean? You know, books don't have all the answers."

"One. My problem is finding a good book. Two. Books may not have all the answers, but the do have lot of answers."

His eyes narrowed. How long was she gonna take. Eve on the other hand signed. Wasn't there something interesting in this library? Walking pass Train Eve headed towards the counter, leaving Train with a questioning look.

"Excuse me." Eve spoke to the secretary, said person gazing at her from the computer. "Yes?"

"Is there any book in this library that isn't about biographies, autobiographies, history, science, mathematic, lenguaje, religion, or fiction?" Her stern voice made the secretary blink. Twice. She never had a little girl ask such specific questions.

"Erm… No fiction? Well that makes it hard." Thinking a bit the secretary smiled and clapped her hands. "Wait, what about romance? You didn't mention anything about that."

"Romance? I've read a few things on that subject, but it was mostly fiction or just plain facts that didn't make any sense."

With a smile the secretary stood up. Walking out from behind the counter she walked passed Eve, waving at the girl to follow. Eve walked behind the girl until reaching an area labeled "Romance and Novels".

"But… Aren't novels fiction?" Eve spoke as she gazed through the selection of books. "Many of them yes, but these ones in particular are more of real life couples that write about their ups and down of their relationship.

"I see." Eve spoke, now taking more interest in the books in front of her. "I've read that people in love feel that love is a very important thing. So they even write about their relationships for complete strangers to read."

Giving a glimpse to the young girl the secretary smiled. "Seems someone here has never been in love."

With a light blush on her face Eve frowned. "It's never been a priority."

"Don't worry about it, you're still young. Just give it time." The secretary picked a book from the bookcase. Handing said book to Eve, she gave her a warm smile. "That's the best book I can recommend. It features a mix of real short stories, poems, quotes and many others about quite possible every type of romance there is. You'll surely something interesting there."

Eyeing the book she read the title in her mind. 'Tales of Love and Romance; The Ultimate Collection'. It sounded overdramatic, but it was a new topic. "I think I'll take it."

Before either could speak Train rushed into the scene, the sound of his stomach echoing throughout the room. "Little princess, hurry up. I'm starving."

"I'm done." She said, mildly annoyed. The secretary on the other hand couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Little princess? And here I thought you've never been in love."

Her face turned crimson red. "We're not like that!" She shouted, a rare thing for her to do. Eve walked towards the counter muttering something under her breath, while the secretary followed giggling. Train was left quite puzzled, just what book was she going to read.

-

Walking back towards the apartment that Sven had managed to get for them to stay, that it being Sven meant it was of very poor quality. Train eyed Eve as her face didn't leave the brand new book she had bought. Yes, bought. He had taken her to take out a book, but she had practically forced him to buy it for her. 'Stubborn brat' he thought to himself. 'Now I'm flat broke.'

"Hey princess." Train spoke as Eve didn't even look his way, instead flipped a page from the book. "That's quite an expensive book, mind telling me what it's about."

"Romance."

His eyes darted towards the books cover, then back to her. "Since when do you read books like that?"

"I don't. That's why I am now."

Blinking Train signed as he changed his gaze. "Whatever you say little princess."

Flipping another page Eve finished the author's biography, and to Eve's perspective, she sounded like a good writer. Of course she couldn't really say until she finished reading the actual story, so she read what followed:

"_Love doesn't make the world go round; it just makes the trip worth while."_

Eve cocked her head at this. So love wasn't the most important thing, instead it made everything worth it. She did understand that atleast.

"Train…" She spoke, a light blush on her face. Said boy shifted his gaze back at the blonde. "What is it princess?"

"Have you ever?..." She stopped, feeling a bit weird by asking him, of all people, this. She was curious, and wanted to know. So she swallowed, and continued. "Have you ever been in love?"

Train's eyes widened as he hadn't expected that question. "I… well." Now what, even he didn't know the answer to that. Tilting his head towards the darkening sky he smiled. "I don't know. I guess you could say that maybe… I don't know… I could have."

"Saya?" Eve spoke, her gaze drifting to the ground. Somehow mentioning her name gave Eve a strange feeling. One that she only felt with Train. Jealously. No, that couldn't be it.

Train on the other hand blushed and shook his hands in slight shocked. "S-Saya. No, I told you she was just a close friend."

While his words said one thing, his voice, eyes, and features said the entire opposite. He had loved her. Maybe he still did. And there it was. That feeling again, even stronger than before. It was jealously. So it was jealously. She wasn't jealous because he loved Saya and not her, but because he had found someone to love and she hadn't. He had beaten her again. Yeah, that was it. She reassured herself.

"Why the sour face little princess?" Train said as he tried to change the subject, noticing Eve's face.

"Oh nothing, don't worry. Just tired." She lied. She wasn't sure what she felt, but it wasn't tiredness.

"Tired? You're the one that kept us at that damn library for far too long."

"Oh just shut up."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. This is just the prologue however, so I didn't want to give out too much. Bare with me the fact that Eve might not have read many romance strories. And while she is far more mature for her years, she could still be skeptical about it. R&R. 


End file.
